desimefandomcom_id-20200214-history
User blog:15 Foreverr/Wrath x Kiana
hello,guys ^_^! Kembali lg dengan saya 15 Forever.Kali ini,saya akan buat cerita tentang Wrath x Kiana yg direquest oleh teman baik saya,Lastiaade ^v^!!! Enjoy~ p.s: you guys can request me another ships too~ I'll gladly write it. "Wrath!!!!"said Kiana happily."What?! Can you lower your voice?!"replied Wrath."Hehe,sorry 'bout that! Yes,I can."she said."Now...what is it?"asks Wrath."There's a carnival tonight! Let's go there,together!" Wrath blushed at the word 'together' and said "What's that place for??" "Playing,hanging out,and many more~!"replied Kiana excitedly.Wrath sighed and said "useless..." then Kiana said "aww! Please,Irra~" 'and touch his shoulder playfully.Begging like a little child and make a sparkling eyes for Wrath (a.k.a puppy eyes XD). Wrath blushed from the touch and look at her.He sweatdrops seeing Kiana's act. "Alright then...."said Wrath defeated,making Kiana jumps and said "Thank you~!!!" "Yeah,whatever..."replied Wrath. Kiana hummed and Wrath blushes again.'This girl really....'thinks Wrath then look at her.She jumps th3n said "Let's get ready for the carnival~!" 'Cute...'finishes Wrath in his thought.Kiana sees that Wrath isn't paying attention. She said "you alright,Irra?" making Wrath 'leave' his thought and said "hmm?" To her. "What are y' think' 'bout?" Asks Kiana softly."N-nothing..."replied Wrath then look away."Ok,then if you say so..."said Kiana. /Time Skips/ "YEAH! The carnival is amazing~"said Kiana excitedly.Wrath giggles a little then said "Don't need to wear that glitter clothes too..." "oh,you don't like it? Plus,It's a gown not clothes."asks Kiana worriedly.She is wearing a beautiful green gown with glitters in the accesory. Wrath said "Are you kidding me? I love it,you look beautiful.Plus,I don't care if it's a cloth or gown." Kiana widened her eyes in suprised,Wrath had compliment her! "Thanks so much,Irra~! Let's have fun~"said Kiana then hold Wrath hands.Making Wrath blushed and said "Kiana! Slower...." while Kiana laughs and said "Alright,enjoy the fun!" -It'll always be fun... if it were with you,....Kiana...- (Wrath) "You lost in thought,huh Irra?"said Kiana softly,stopping their 'running errands'."Nah,let's have fun."replied Wrath,smiling at her.Kiana smiles too then said "How about we eat sth. first?"asks Kiana."Up to you,silly~"replied Wrath while facing away Kiana. (To a small cafe,...) "Mmmm~ It tastes yummy~"said Kiana happily.Wrath looks at her then said"Hmm,whatever..." "Irra,can you help me just for tonight?"she asks slowly and carefully."What? Of course I will help you,Kiana."he said. "Don't be mad,ok?"said Kiana."Yeah..."replied Wrath,he is curious of what she'll said to him."I-I want you to.... be your 'real' self tonight,would you?"she said which makes Wrath confused."What do you mean??"asks Wrath. "Can you not be the 'cold' side just for tonight,...pls?"asks Kiana again.Wrath is dumbfound,Kiana notices this then said"Uh...If you don't wang to,that's ok.... I unde-" but cut off by Wrath saying "Alright,just for tonight..." Both eyes meet each other then blush.Kiana smiled at him then said "Tha-" but cut off by Wrath again saying "Just thanks yourself." Kiana just does a puppy eyes to him,making him blush again but quickly look at other side.Kiana sees this and giggles."Had you finish eating?"asks Wrath."Ok,I'm done by now~"replied Kiana happily which makes Wrath smiled too. "Let's play~"said Wrath which makes Kiana suprised.But she nods anyways and said "Okay~!" Wrath was the one who touch her hand now which make both blush.Then they play happily. '''little did they know that.... Wrath is never be this happy with a human before... ' '''NB:Sorry if it was short :" thanks for reading! 15 Forever~ Kategori:Posting blog